


Christmas Spirit

by SilverStormHawk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Oneshot, Sick Draco Malfoy, after the war, hermione granger - Freeform, ron weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStormHawk/pseuds/SilverStormHawk
Summary: Hey there,first things first, English is not my first language. I am sorry for any mistakes. Feel free to point them out for me to correct. :)This is my first Harry Potter work and I hope you like it.I haven't written in a while and I am trying with that to ge back to it and solve my huge writers block regarding other works I intended to finish.So bare with me. ^^Now have fun reading this little oneshot and let me know how you liked it.This one is set a few years after war and during Christmas.
Kudos: 11





	Christmas Spirit

Ron walked through the street, that were covered in a thick layer of snow. Harry had invited him and Hermione over for Christmas. The chosen one had finally settled down in his new house. Ron wondered if the house would now be more personal. Last time he had visited the rooms were scarce and didn’t show that any one was actually living there. Hermione even compared it to some muggle magazines that show furniture to sell.  
The redhead sighed. He knew that Harry still was fighting with nightmares and trauma from the war. They all were but Harry had been shattered more than any of them. Harry was struggling with life. Ron couldn’t blame him though. School had been easy. They had a schedule and knew what to do and when to do it. But now they had to decide on their own and it was…. frightening. Well Hermione had done well so far. Completing school and getting a job at the ministry. Ron hadn’t known what he wanted to do, so he started helping George in the store and now that was his life. Not that he would complain, on the contrary, he loved it. Harry on the other side didn’t know what he wanted and well it didn’t help that he had enough money, so he didn’t really need to think about it for now. God knows how often he and especially Hermione had tried to help him, fill out applications, talking what he liked and stuff like that.  
Ron stopped and stared up at the sky, which turned dark slowly. So much had changed. Hell, Hermione, and Harry even forgave Malfoy and started becoming kind of friends with him. That was something Ron couldn’t understand. Or more he didn’t want to understand it. He couldn’t forgive Malfoy for what he’d done. For all he knows Malfoy was working in the ministry as well and occasionally with Hermione, that was how they had gotten closer. Ron shook his head. How could they? Hermione and even Harry claimed that Malfoy just hadn’t had a choice and was broken too. His mind wandered to a memory. How often he had wondered if the two were right about the proud blond Slytherin?

_“You should see how they treat him at the ministry and talk about him. It is awful.” Hermione said angered. Ron shrugged. “Serves him well. He deserves it.” “RON!” Ron huffed at her outburst. “How can you just forget how he treated you…us all those years?!” She glared at him. “He changed Ron. He apologized and does everything he can to help. He never wanted that, being a Death Eater and stuff. Ron he was forced to do it.” “As if!” Ron scoffed. Harry sighed. “Ron she is right. If you think he is evil than so am I!” Ron’s and Hermione’s head snapped towards Harry. “What? You are nothing like him!” Ron exclaimed. Harry shook his head in denial. “No, Ron. You … you didn’t see him back then. I mean I found him in this bathroom, and he was fucking crying and looking so miserable and broken. He panicked. That is why he tried to hex me, and I had nothing better to do then to use a spell I had no idea of what it would do. Ron... I ... I .... if Snape wouldn’t had come, I would have killed him!” Hermione’s eyes were soft, but Ron still wouldn’t have that. “You didn’t and it doesn’t change that he was a git and enjoyed everything he did!” Hermione stared him down. “Ron! Why can’t you use your brain for once?! Try to see his point of view! How would you have felt and reacted when you had that monster living in your home. When you were surrounded by Death Eaters that love torturing and inflicting pain? When your family would have been threatened to be killed or tortured? Would you honestly under that circumstances defy Voldemort?” Ron had answered that he of course he would have defied him and then the argument was over._

Ron started walking again. He of course had known that it was easy to say that he would has defied Voldemort but if he was honest then Harry and Hermione were right. Draco had just tried to survive and protect his family. On top of that Malfoy hadn’t been such a git the last years at Hogwarts and he hadn’t been the one killing George. Blaming him was just unfair. Another sigh. Was he really slowly giving in to his friends view of Malfoy? He shook his head, annoyed that his mind took that way of thinking.

There were not many people on the streets. He passed some stairs and then stopped. His head snapped around and he blinked. Was he imagining things? He examined the figure sitting in the snow on the stairs, knees drawn close and head buried in his arms that were resting on the knees. Ron would recognize this hair color everywhere. But what was Malfoy doing here, getting all drenched. He would catch a cold. Ron furrowed his brows. Why did he even care? He so badly wanted to just resume walking and pretend he hadn’t seen, but how could he. Right in this moment he saw what Harry and Hermione saw in Draco. Ron sighed and walked over.  
He sat next to the blond and flinched from the cold snow immediately soaking his pants. He could see Malfoy shivering and not responding to his presence. Ron frowned at that. What happened to the proud Slytherin with that trademark smirk and a cocky retort to everything? “You catch a cold if you stay here. Or do you want to become a statue?” Draco just flinched at Ron’s voice. “Why do you care Weasley?” Ron was quite shocked. The sentence had nothing from the usual bite, it was more … exhausted. “Just wondering why, you sit here. Shouldn’t you be at Malfoy Manor and celebrating Christmas?” Ron had to restrain himself from insulting Draco that the Malfoys again managed to get out of the consequences for what they did in the war. Draco’s shoulders sank at the mention of Malfoy Manor. He looked up at Ron and tried to glare at the redhead. To Ron he looked more like a kicked puppy or a drenched lost kitten.  
Ron couldn’t deny that he wanted to help Draco. Probably that was his mother in him. How could anyone leave someone to freeze out here. Not to mention to do that on Christmas! “Just mind your own business.” Draco said and turned away from him. Ron clearly saw the tears in Malfoys eyes, but he didn’t comment on the fact that Malfoy cried. He pondered what to do for a minute and then stood up, reaching his hand towards Malfoy. “Come on. I won’t let you freeze here. Harry and Hermione would kill me if they found out.” Malfoy looked at him calculating and then at the hand. Sighing the blond took it and Ron pulled him up. He frowned as he felt how cold Draco’s skin was. For how long had he sat there?  
He looked up the street. It wasn’t far to Harry’s place. He then shrugged of his coat and put it around Draco who started to protest, but Ron wasn’t having that.  
He simply dragged Malfoy along towards Harry’s house.

Hermione and Harry were preparing dinner and wondered what Ron took so long. As if to answer their question the doorbell rang. Harry went to open and stood there frozen in shock. Before him stood Ron without his coat and a shivering Draco. “What?” He said confused. Hermione appeared behind Harry and scanned Ron and Draco. “In! Now!” She ordered and Harry made room for both to step in. Both shivering boys stepped in. Hermione ordered Harry to get clothes for them, while she made tea and struck both Ron and Draco with a warming spell. Ron awkwardly stood beside Draco. Harry called them upstairs and handed them clothes. “Just put your clothes there.” Harry said pointing to a laundry basket.  
They quickly changed. The pair moved to get downstairs again. Ron heard the blond groan, one hand gripping his head and the other on the wall for support. Ron reacted fast enough and cried out for the blond. “DRACO!” Rang his panicked voice through the house.  
Alarmed Harry and Hermione rushed to the stairs. They found Ron, one hand curled around Draco’s waist and with the other grabbing the banisters to keep him and the blond from falling down the stairs. Ron was in a half sitting position, as he had pulled the fainting blond towards him.  
Hermione rushed to Ron. “What happened?” Ron sighed as Harry moved to them as well and helped him adjust Draco so he wouldn’t fall to the floor. “He fainted suddenly.” Ron exclaimed. Hermione put a hand on Draco’s forehead and frowned. “He is burning up.” She sighed and they moved Draco down to the living room and laying Draco down on the couch. Harry covered Draco’s shivering form with a blanket, while Hermione conjured a bowl with cold water and a cloth. She dipped the cloth in the water and then put it on the Slytherins forehead.  
Harry looked at Ron as they sat down and drank their tea. “So, what is this all about?” He asked curious as why Ron of all people turned up with Draco. Ron looked worried over to the blond. “I found him as I was walking to your house. He sat at the stairs; Merlin knows how long.” He paused and looked at the floor. “He cried.” He then added, his voice barely a whisper. Hermione sighed. “Maybe he had a fight with his father again.” Ron and Harry looked at her questioning. “He told me that they often fight. They haven’t talked for some time. I guess it was Narcissa’s doing to bring them together for Christmas. Well didn’t go that well apparently.” Harry’s eyes turned soft and sad at those information’s. Then he grinned at Ron. “So, you are friendly with him now?” Ron scoffed. “Far from that. We hadn’t a conversation really but…” His gaze turned to Draco again. “I guess I saw what you meant. He isn’t alright. I mean neither of us really is, but he looked so broken.” A sigh escaped the redhead. “And it is Christmas how could I leave anyone freezing to death there. Well, I would make an exception for Death Eaters of course.” Both Harry and Hermione smiled at the Weasley. They were relieved that Ron finally saw Draco like they seen him for the last years. And on top of that Ron seemed to see the blond Slytherin not as Death Eater anymore.


End file.
